Historia
Historia is the immortal girl that lives in the Inoue household and the future set seer for them. Appearance Historia has light, wavy brown hair and icy blue eyes. Historia is very short (even shorter than Yui) and has pale skin. She also have rosy cheeks. She wears a simple white blouse and a black skirt. She also wears slippers. At sometimes, Historia wears a straight jacket. When she entered an all girl school, Historia wears a pink school jacket and a red skirt. She wears a white undershirt and black stockings with pink shoes. Personality Historia appearance to be somewhat emotionless. Historia is always seem to bored with everything around her. According to some people, Historia seem like to a dead corpse and tend to keep her emotions in check. Historia feels quite hollow and feels that life is poinless. Because she is an immortal, Historia beieves that immortaly is a pain. Historia believes that having immortality can only bring suffering and guilt of out living loved ones. Historia doesn't seem to enjoy the company of others because she fears that she'll be alone if she ever gets too attached to someone. Historia is very intelligent and shows to be culturally when it comes music and art. Despite seemingly emotionless, Historia does shows to care about those who know her. Historia is very envious towards mortals because they could and live normal lives that she can't. When she was a child, Historia had a cheerful personality before her home was destroyed. She was quite bubbling with a warm smile. Historia was also naïve which is she asked about "the pleasure of the flesh" which only made her older siblings laughed. However, the murder of her family destroyed her innocence, leaving her a empty shell of her former self. While Historia seems that she doesn't care about things around her, she has a deep sadness that many people don't see. She suffers from the centuries of being alone without her family by her side. When Historia first got her powers, it's revealed that she was childish and immature. History Historia lived in Ancient Greek on a farming village as a little girl and was living happily with her family that near the ocean. Unfortunately, that happiness was soon shattered when pirates came to her village. They stole everything and killed everyone. Historia could only helplessly as her entire beloved family were brutally murdered right before her eyes. She was spared by the pirates but took her with them. They then sold her into slavery. Historia spent two years of cruelty and brutally of being a slave. She was abused by many ways; physically, mentall, emotionally, and sexually. When Historia was at the brick of death, she came a crossed a mysterious priestess. The priestess often the dying girl a chance to live a life of luxuries and riches if Historia promised grant her wish. However, Historia didn't want any riches and only wanted something more precious. Which it was to be loved by someone again. The priestess agreed to grant Historia's wish and they agreed that they will grant each other's wishes. Soon the priestess put a spelled on Historia saying it was a love spell and that it will make everyone love her. Historia, soon enough, was loved by all and was called the most beautiful maiden in lands. Which she was nicknamed "The Fair Siren" because of her love for the ocean. As the years pass, she was loved more. However, deep down Historia knew that it was the spell and not them in general. By the time Historia was 18, she asked the priestess that she was tried of the love she was given. The priestess says that she was glad that all her pain and suffering will now end. Historia didn't understand what the priestess was talking. It was there that the priestess revealed that she was just using Historia to end her life. She then made Historia kill her. Historia was then left alone without no one again. Historia, from then on, became an immortal, forever living a life of an enteral. She wondered throught the world looking for someone to kill her. Eventually, Historia came to the house of Inoue family. There she became the future set seer for them. Relationships The Priestess Historia was taken by the Priestess when the latter was at the brick of death. Tora Inoue Tora is somewhat close to Historia than her rest of family. Historia shows to care about Tora and is grateful for what the latter's family taking her in. Historia does seem to somewhat care about Tora.However, she still doesn't seem to trust Tora about her powers. But she will comes to terms if there's any danger to the human race. Ken Mori Kem is a demon hunter and is one of the fewest men that is allowed to be near Historia. Historia seem to know about his relationship the second daughter of the Inoue Household. But she doesn't seem to ask him questions. She is usually seen to be polite to Ken. Abilities Because Historia is an immortal, she has endless life cycle. However, it's unknown what other abilities that she has. Immortality Historia is an immortal and thus can live out anyone she meets. Love Spell Historia shows to have a love spell on her. According to Historia, many men and some women will fall in love with her at first sight. However, this spell will not work on those who are aready in love with someone else. This placed on her by a mysterious priestess. Originally this spell was meant to a gift but it was soon turned into cruse. Future Version Historia has the power of seeing into the future. Trivia * Historia's name means "She who is the anointed one or the anointed one". * Historia is called by fans as "the mysterious girl" due to the fact that there's nothing known about her past. * According to Historia she's much older than she appears to be. This lead to discovered that she is in fact an immortal. * It's reveals that Historia is from Ancient Greek and was from a farming village near the sea. * Historia has a love spell on her that make anyone (most men or some women) fall in love with her. But it will not work on someone who has a true love. * It's revealed that she can see the future. * She can't be in the same room with men unless they have a true love. * She was once a slave. * Historia goes to an all girl school. * She was the youngest child of her family before they were killed. Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Immortals Category:Siblings Category:Sisters Category:Teenagers Category:Daughters Category:Poor Characters Category:Rich Characters Category:Students Category:Alive Category:Slaves Category:Noblities Category:Main Characters Category:Orphans Category:Murderers Category:Tragic Characters